Angels of Hell
by Akira89
Summary: What if Ciel was kidnapped and lost what mattered most at a very young age? What if his mom survived the fire(also happened earlier)? What if Sebastian was still simply one hell of a butler! Kinda AU, Definitely slash and yes there will be Lemons! CielxSebby Maybe some other pairings too...
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Hey lovelies its a new fic, but don't think I'm abandoning the Potter one... cuz I'm not! Its just that i had a good idea and needed a really good break from all that teen angst...so instead i will write about something hot and dramatic! Well enjoy and R&R Especially Reviews!_**

_I-I can't breathe! Mommy please I can't breathe…I'm scared! _My thoughts were racing as the ice cold water chilled my small body and I felt the core of my being become number as each second passed by. I was so frightened of death, yet I could nothing to save myself and the hands holding me down had no mercy for that. How could anyone do this to a child? I was only eight and my only offense was the demons that still clung to my soul. It was not my fault nor was it my doing; I was simply a child who was unlucky enough to be snatched away and be tortured by a satanic cult. Did I deserve this pain? I, who tried to fight them as they dragged me to the seventh level of hell and stripped from me, my faith of my almighty God was now being drowned by my own Mother. The fear that spiked through my veins set off a rush of adrenaline and then it was over; blood, boiling water and screams laced the air. I was in a rage and in my anger I had ripped the woman's fingers from her hands, I had boiled the ice cold water and burned the remains of her hands, I had hurt my Mommy. I slowly pulled my head from the bloody, boiling water and pushed the hair from my face before looking at her with pitch black eyes. She screamed, trying to escape my demonic form, but to no avail as I advanced toward her not even heeding the words of prayer that she was spouting in fear. I grabbed her wrist and suddenly the innocence that still remained in me shoved away the demons, causing me to crumple at her feet with sobs erupting from deep within my chest. "M-mommy I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, please forgive my sins and trespasses! Please tell me that God will not shun me; tell me that Satan has lost this battle…please." I whispered in a tiny voice; one that wasn't hopeful of salvation, but then she grabbed me up into her arms and hugged me, quieting my cries.

"Hush my child for the God that we worship shall always take his lambs into his arms and squeeze them tightly, so that they feel loved. My beloved Ciel please forgive Mommy of all her sins and trespasses, as you are but a child and deserve nothing more than my love…together we shall break this curse." She whispered into my ears as she grabbed a towel to dry me off. Her lips curled into a tired smile as she let go of her son and told him to run off and find Sebastian. I smiled at mother before doing exactly that and only turning back once to make sure that I had put all of her fingers back in the right place as Sebastian had taught me to do. In my inspection I accidentally ran into something tall, solid and very warm. A fluffy towel engulfed my small figure and then around that were strong, familiar arms of Sebastian as he lifted me off the ground, so that he could carry me to my room. Once there he promptly dropped me on the bed and then quickly assailed my closet, looking for decent clothes to put me in. He didn't make pleasant chatter nor did he smile and I was quite sure that he was very angry with me for the outburst he'd probably felt. I sucked in a shaky breath and opened my mouth in an effort to try explaining it, but was cut off by his angry whisper.

"Ciel you disgrace everything that we are meant to be when you lose control like that," he said his voice tight with anger. "You nearly killed your Mother…and ruined the house in that little fit. How could you do such a thing? After all the training!" his voice became louder and then he took a breath to calm himself, continuing softly. "I care about you Ciel…we share a bond; one that you wear right upon your left eye…please do not disgrace me again." He turned away, his anger dissipating at once and he continued to look for my new outfit in silence. Finally he turned to me with a sigh, "let me dress you and then you can tell me whatever it is you are trying so hard to hold back." He walked gracefully over to me and began undressing me quickly; it was then that I felt a tiny spark. I thought, '_Sebastian is so…Beautiful. It's a wonder that he is a Demon and not an Angel…he is caring, kind and sweet to all in this house as well as to strangers. He puts up with my sour attitude and picky nature…yes he is everything that Mother's books say that angels should be; so why is he not one?' _In my deep thought the words accidentally flew out of my mouth.

"Sebastian, why aren't you an Angel?" I whispered the question and without noticing rested my tiny hand against his pale, smooth cheek. "And me too, why am I a Demon instead of an Angel? I was always such a good boy and I always read my books and listened to Mother…so why?" tears unexpectedly began falling from my eyes and Sebastian looked on with a stunned look gracing his features as he pondered my question. I continued to cry and even resorted to wiping the unsightly fluids with the backs of my hands when the tears wouldn't stop. In his kind, attentive way, Sebastian passed me a handkerchief to wipe my face with and then wrapped me in his embrace. He leaned close to my ear and whispered words that confused me, angered me and comforted me in so many ways.

"Bo-chan don't fret. I will tell why we, who are kindhearted and wonderful in our own rights aren't allowed to be Angels; because God is unfair and prejudiced. He believes that the small darkness that graces our souls when we are born make us dirty or filthy and so we are cast into darkness far worse than what ours would have become. It is not our fault if we can become cruel and mean for the world turned its back on us, which allows us to become uncaring toward humans. Although I loved you when you were human God still saw nothing but evil when he looked at me, because of my past deeds. Then he looked at you, who was loved by a Demon and cursed your family to live a life of sorrow and pain; he turned you into a Demon because of a little bit of darkness graced your soul, Ciel." He looked at me with steady eyes and said one last thing, "If anyone actually knew that Angels are the true evil of this world then they wouldn't hold them so high and you wouldn't want to be one." He released me with a cryptic message and a broken faith, but somehow it only made me believe that he was even more perfect. Once he finished dressing me he left without hearing of my recounting of the events with my Mother, but I didn't pursue him to tell; instead I sat on my bed and cried.

Sebastian had given me a new life and a new purpose, but he was also the man who had just ripped away my last piece of innocence; leaving behind a child who couldn't believe in Gods, humans, or justice. In fact I wanted to only trust in him and that is just what I did.

_**Me:You like? yes yes? no? ok...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: So it's split into two parts cuz it was ridiculously long, but no worries I'll have the rest out a little later on tonight! Oh yeah and since I forgot in Chap.1 I DO NOT OWN Kuroshitsuji...because if i did, well lets just say it would be even less fit for the eyes of children than it is now...**_

In the night I was plagued by the same dream or memory that I'd experienced every night since my kidnapping nine months ago. _They pulled me through a dark corridor, my tiny body beaten and bruised from their abuse. How long had it been since I'd seen any light? My eyes were blindfolded and my hands were bound; the only things that were free were my feet, but exhaustion and despair stopped me from even trying to fight back. In the beginning I had fought them until my breathing was labored and my limbs tired, but somewhere between the whippings, cutting and burning-they'd subjected me to- I had lost the will to even survive. Every ritual they performed was the "last one", but in truth only more came and even more frequently. I was blindfolded from the beginning and put in a cage like a prized bird. They would touch and talk, "Oh what soft skin for a boy! He is absolutely splendid, I want him…now!" They hurt me in was unimaginable to any sane person's mind; they tried molesting me, but when they found out I bit their affections turned to the dark pleasures of torture. On my back the made the deep cuts of an inverted pentacle and then burned the cut closed, so that it would scar. I screamed for days as a new wave of agony and pain swept through me, but they only enjoyed it more. Soon I stopped screaming, begging, and crying; they would cut me, but I would sit quietly without even feeling it. Slowly I even began losing any faith in God and my silly prayers, which entertained the men, stopped. This angered them, as I had become boring and so they laid me out on a cold slab of marble, readying me for another ritual; one in which I would not awake from. Death didn't bother me as I lay there, until my mind drifted to my Mother with her blonde-orange hair and my Father with his warm smile; I screamed then. My captures were startled by the sound and on impulse plunged a knife deep into my chest. I gasped and weakly cried out for someone, "help me…save me…please I'll do anything!" Black feathers began to form into a silhouette and then into a…person? His pitch black hair hung down his back and shaped around a pale face that was graced with a sharp toothed smile; and his eyes…those eyes were a glowing evil red! He extended a hand with long, sharp fingernails that seemed stained a black darker than any night. "Anything…I'll do anything", I cried. The men, who surrounded the altar I was laid out on, seemed to know what exactly he was and rushed to finish the ritual while trying to keep me quiet, yet alive. _

_The man smiled an even larger smile. "Anything?" He asked in a foreboding way, but I ignored my fear and nodded weakly. "Then grab my hand and we will have a contract" I swallowed thickly, licked my lips and grasped his extended hand so tightly that his nails bit into my flesh, causing blood to flow. "What shall I do Master?" he said with an exited smile sitting on his face. _

_ "Save me and make them pay…please." I whispered tentatively. He chuckled and then approached the altar, killing any who blocked his path until he stood over me. A grimace fell on his face and he looked at me with something like pity in his eyes, but then it was gone and he placed his hands on the wound in my chest; instantly pain burned into the deepest part of me and I felt something attach itself to my soul. For a few minutes I was floating in darkness and then someone came towards me; it looked the way the Demon, who'd just saved me had, but it had…my face! Its eyes glowed red and his sharp teeth showed as he smiled evilly at me._

_ "Hello Ciel, it's so nice to see you. Now if you want to live through this and perhaps see your parents again you have to accept me. You need to let me be a part of you my dear Ciel." His voice was light and childish like his body, which made me want to trust him; so I let him pull me into an embrace and accepted the kiss that he planted on my mouth. I felt a darkness growing in me then and heard him laugh sweetly as I returned to the waking world. The Demon stood before me in a human form and pulled me to my feet with a smile on his beautiful face._

_ "The contract is sealed with a mark…the more visible it is the stronger our bond will be and the better your soul will taste." He whispered before placing a now Demon hands over my left eye and suddenly a searing pain exploded through my skull as the mark was placed. I fell to my knees when he removed his hands and cried harder as the pain continued to intensify. I felt him pick me up and I recalled being carried through tunnels before awaking in my room with bandages over my left eye. I called out for someone and was answered with a tight squeeze from both of my parents, who looked as if they had not slept in days. _

_ "Ciel the man, who brought you here says that he can't remember anything, but wishes for you to give him a name and purpose…we allowed this because he saved you, so will you grant his wishes?" my Mother whispered to me gently with hope in her voice as my Father looked on happy that I was alive. I nodded and asked that he be brought into my room. They left promptly when he entered the room and I was speechless at his ragged appearance, but said nothing. He smiled at me and came to my bedside to ruffle my hair a bit._

_ "What did you do to me when you saved me? I let someone in, but I can't feel him inside of me anymore…I-I'm scared! And why don't you know your name?" I pressed for answers, but he remained silent until I was completely done talking._

_ "Master, I need a name from you because I've not used my real one for quite some time and it is a strange one. And I had to make you part Demon or else you would've died before I could devour your soul…You won't become a full Demon because you are still innocent in a way and although you have denounced God I imagine that you will try to regain all faith that was lost in this ordeal, so that you can please your Mother. Yes?" He smiled as he said all of this and instead of feeling confused or angry I felt trust for the man who stood before me._

_ "I'll name you Sebastian then because I feel I can trust you just like I felt about my dog, which also has this name! Although he's dead…but still he was loyal and did whatever I ordered him to do, which I loved about him!" I said happily and laughed when the newly named Demon's eye twitched in slight annoyance as he was compared to a dog, but his smile never fell. I instantly liked him and decided to give ask for a few things in this contract. "Sebastian, please protect my Mother at all costs…I will only keep this contract if she is kept safe as well as me and I want you to do all that I tell you no matter what it is…" His eyes enlarged slightly in surprise at my serious tone of voice, but he nodded his head in acceptance. "Thank you and please tell my parents that I wish for you to be the new head butler. Please go." I whispered before clambering out of bed and shuffling to my mirror to assess the damage done to my left eye; what I saw shocked me. My eye was a vibrant purple with an inverted pentacle covering the colored surface. I was frightened as I thought of the scar on my back; had they been summoning Demons or…the Devil? My mind began to race and a sudden pain filled my head as the memories of torture came rushing back to the surface of my mind. _I awoke screaming for Sebastian, but when he entered my room I had already been dragged back into the worst part of the nightmare/memory.

_**Me: Oooooo backstory!  
Ciel: You're the Devil, I'm just a kid!  
Sebastian: Akira you're worse than me...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: Okay so i really meant a little later haha...Well here's part two enjoy! I DON'T OWN Kuroshitsuji...do i have to do that every time? Ugh tiring..._**

_ As the weeks passed by Sebastian and I became inseparable or I became attached to him…he looked just a bit like my Father and so when my parents were out he would be somewhat of a Father to me. I had not thought about the kidnapping since the day I saw the mark and my parents seemed relieved, but inside of me something was boiling and near spilling over; the feelings of anger. One morning I begged Sebastian to take me for a walk-I never gave him orders- so that I could get fresh air and perhaps play for a little while. Finally he agreed although he seemed annoyed that I didn't order him around like the dog I had named him after, but he got over it when I grabbed his hand and happily pulled him toward the carriages. Before he got coachman's seat, so that he could take us into town he called out to my mother, "Madam Phantomhive the young master would like you to join us on our trip into town!" I hadn't asked her to come because I thought she was too busy helping Father, but I did want her to come and as always Sebastian seemed to understand that…or so I thought. Mother came bounding out of the house in her cheery way and sat down next to me with a fantastic smile gracing her lovely face. I snuggled into her body happily and waved to my father as the carriage pulled away from our house. When I looked out of the windows I saw the beauty of the world I lived in and felt that perhaps God did exist…just not to keep us humans safe. Our time in town was spent shopping and eating delicious sweets that I continuously made Sebastian taste. It seemed that although he didn't like them he would eat them if I asked, but if anyone else offered he turned them down coldly. I scolded him for being so mean and after that he was much more polite in declining sweets; it made me smile how in a way he was like a child without manners. Finally our trip came to an end when a flustered messenger relayed to my Mother that our manor was on fire. She ran to the carriage followed by Sebastian who had picked me up to keep me from getting sick or hurt. The sight before our eyes when we arrived in front of our home was disastrous; fire engulfed most of the manor and there was no sign of my Father or Tanaka. _

_ My Mother in her panic ran into the house and I after her, narrowly escaping Sebastian's arms. I followed my Mother through the house and stopped beside her at the entrance to Father's study where she fell to her knees in disbelief and despair. I walked closer to take a look at what she was seeing, but a gloved hand slid over my eyes, blinding me. "I-I want to look…can you please remove your hands?" I whispered to Sebastian, but he did nothing and then my Mother began to sob. Somewhere in me I knew then what she saw in the room and I had to see it, "Sebastian! I am your Master, now unhand me and let me see…that is an order!" I said sternly and somewhat reluctantly he let me go. I walked up to my Mother and hugged her around the shoulders before looking into the study…what I saw inside caused me to die a little inside; Father was hung with his arms spread apart and his head lolling to the side as Christ had been, but instead of scars from being whipped, an inverted pentacle was carved into the once smooth skin of his torso. My eyes filled with tears and in my shock I didn't notice that a beam was about to fall from the ceiling and crush both my Mother and I; however Sebastian did and he moved to save me just as the beam fell on top of Mother and me. He ran to me and was about to lift it and save me, but in fear of my Mother's life I ordered him to save her first. The fire had spread throughout the whole house and had begun raging and growing when it reached my Father's study, but I wasn't afraid of death. Sebastian's eyes widened and for a second he seemed conflicted, but in the end he did what I said. As he left with Mother in his arms I began to cough as the smoke became heavier and it seemed to set off an asthma attack. I began to panic as I felt my airways closing and felt the pain of being unable to breathe, but then Sebastian was there covering my mouth and nose as he carried me out of the burning house. When we emerged from the house I was coughing and vomiting, but I was breathing a little bit easier. It was then that my Mother looked up at me, but instead of seeing concern in her eyes I saw only a blank stare full of sorrow. Hatred for the people who did this blossomed in my heart and it was then that I heard the voice._

_ "Finally Ciel, you have truly accepted me…" _I awoke with a jolt and tears burning my eyes, but I wiped them away roughly when I saw Sebastian sitting at my bedside with a concerned look on his face.

"Bo-chan was it _that_ again?" I nodded and he petted my head. "I can always kill them for you Bo-chan and then you wouldn't have anything to fear." He whispered with a sadistic smile before getting up and walking to the door, "Goodnight, Bo-chan" he said as he closed the door, taking the candlelight with him. I thought about what he said and that voice surfaced itself once again.

"_Ciel are you really willing to give me more of your soul? Consider what you did to your Mother today, if you give me more control I might do worse…or maybe you'll gain full control. Its petty revenge, Ciel…I thought you were better than that. I thought I'd get a real challenge out of you; I thought I'd have to force you to become a full Demon…is this all it's going to take, how boring of you." _I gritted my teeth as the voice continued talking, but he had a point; was I going to let revenge turn me into a monster? I knew that unlike Sebastian if I became a Demon I would be a ruthless one with no regard for mortals and so I decided to forget about Sebastian's offer.

_**Me: Well don't you have morals and logic, Ciel...  
Ciel: You know, you can be really rude sometimes...gee just cuz i have a conscience!  
Sebastian: Akira's actually kind of right this time...I mean if you hate 'em, just kill 'em! That's my philosophy.  
Ciel:...You're both horrible people...I'm still just a kid!  
Okay guys review and um...rate? *shrinks* if you want to rate, but you don't have to...Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: hey guys so here's more backstory and look now you know how he ended up getting drowned by his mum! Well enjoy and review!**_

But it seemed that fighting the desire to give in to revenge would only get harder because in the middle of the night my dream turned from sweet innocence to another horrible memory. It seemed it had been rearing its ugly head just to make me suffer; but this one hurt in a different way._ I looked at my mother's limp body as she slumped on the ground, a blank expression settling on her face and dead eyes that stared at the burning manor, but saw nothing. I looked at the manor after I pulled myself off the ground and fell into Sebastian's arms as I tried to move toward Mother, but I felt too weak. Sebastian set me back on the ground, gathered my Mother in his arms and took her into the care of Tanaka, who carried her off to the doctors who stood nearby. I tried to stay awake, but as soon as I was put onto a hospital bed my consciousness was lost to the darkness of sleep._

_ When I awoke I was hysterical and instead of Mother Sebastian sat at my side with a pitiful expression on his face, but that only served to anger me more. "Where is Mother?! Sebastian I order you to take me to her!" He looked as if he wanted to disobey me, but due to the contract he couldn't and at my command carried me off to where my Mother was residing; it was the ward for the mentally ill. He carried me around until we finally came to her room and for the first time since the kidnapping I sobbed terrible, gut-wrenching sobs without a care of who saw. She lay there white, dead, barely breathing, but still staring blankly at the ceiling, her face contorted in pain and sorrow. _

_Somehow I could only blame myself for her state because if I had made Sebastian kill all of those bastards then Mother and Father would be fine; I would still be an overtly innocent child. Sebastian stood by and watched for a bit longer before picking up the sobbing, snotty mess that was me and carried me back to my room where he stayed by my side until I was fully healed. After I was deemed healthy we left the hospital without mom, leaving Tanaka to care for her and went back to the burned remains of the manor. "Master what shall I do about this mess?" _

_"What can be done? Even if I wanted it rebuilt from top to bottom with everything back to normal it would take years that I don't wish to waste…" A sly smile broke out onto his face before he moved behind me, covered my marked eye with his newly ungloved hand and bent down to whisper in my ear. _

_"All you have to do Master is tell me and your wish is my command…after all I am one hell of a butler." I could hear the smile in his voice and at once gave him the command. While I waited in the gardens toward the front of the entrance to our lands he worked whatever magic he possessed for three days straight and only stopped to feed me or bring a blanket at night. After the three days had gone by he came to me and escorted me back to the manor, which had been remodeled beautifully. I smiled up at Sebastian and reached up to pet his head._

_"What a good doggie you make", I whispered to myself before walking briskly into the house of my childhood._

_ For six months mother lay comatose in the hospital that was run by her sister and my aunt, but finally she woke up and smiled at me. At this time Sebastian had recruited three rather clumsy staff members: MeiRin, Finny, and Bard, who were all extremely annoying, but at the same time enjoyable company. When she arrived at the house she was absolutely overjoyed at its perfectly restored beauty and with only a bit of sadness lingering she entered the house. _

_In one month I had restarted lessons and began learning how to run the Funtom Company from Mom because she couldn't handle too much stress. It had been going well for quite some time; Sebastian put me to bed at night, mother came in after I was asleep and said goodnight, I was doing well in my lessons, but it came crashing down so fast I nearly lost my footing on life. It had been a rough day and Sebastian was still cleaning up the mess Bard had created in the kitchen, so against my better judgment I allowed Mother to put me to bed. I hadn't taken into account that she might want to remove the eye patch despite my lies about the eye being gone, but she had done just that. At first she only stared at the mark, but then a strangled scream escaped from her throat and at once she ripped the cross from her neck to press it against my eye. _

_"What have they done to my child?! Ciel what has happened to you?!" She sobbed as she began reciting several prayers, but they did nothing except make me slightly uncomfortable. When she saw that the prayers had no effect she began screaming bloody murder and in an effort to calm he I began reciting the Lord's Prayer while clasping her hand with my tiny one. She seemed to notice and recited it too with a smile on her face, before she left my room; but she left the cross and she didn't kiss me. Sebastian, who had been secretly standing in the shadows came forward and plucked the cross daintily from my forehead before he to left the room, but in place of the cross he left something much more precious; my father's ring. _

_The next day I awoke and was surprised to find my mother waiting on me rather than Sebastian. "Ciel I thought that today I might bathe you for a change", she said with a smile before kissing my forehead and although I caught the sorrow in her eyes I chose to ignore the fact that it was directed at me. She led me into the bathroom where the tub was already full, but instead of helping me undress as Sebastian did every day she grabbed my head and shoved it under the bathtub which had several rosaries attached to the bottom; it was ice cold holy water! "I'm so sorry Ciel, but how else will I save you from a curse of the Devil himself?" I heard her whisper with a voice full of tears before she pushed my head further down…_

_**Me:... I hope you guys like it more now!  
Ciel: This isn't too bad. I guess  
Sebastian: So I'm a Doggie, Ciel? *twitchy eye and creepy smile*  
Ciel: Uh...*hides***_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: Dear Readers, in my haste and tired state in the wee hours of the morning I made a few mistakes in chapter four. I have updated them so please reread it if you are the least bit confused as to how chap.4 and chap.1 are intertwined. I'll have a new update out soon and maybe there will be a bit of citrus-y goodness in there! Well til next time adieu!_**


End file.
